leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SirAston/Beady, the Death-flirting Yordle
Stats |date = August 15th, 2013 |health = 5 |attack = 7 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 3 |hp = |mana = |damage = |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = |resource = Ferocity }}Beady, the Death-flirting Yordle is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Beady's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Ferocity as his secondary resource. Beady builds 1 point of Ferocity with each ability he uses on enemies, structures, or neutral monsters. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, Beady gains the ability to cast an alternate set of abilities, which are empowered versions of his basic abilities. The two ability-sets do not share cooldowns, and his basic abilities' cooldowns will continue to count down while his empowered abilities are available. His empowered abilities have no cooldown and can be used whenever 5 Ferocity is available, though using an empowered ability consumes all 5 Ferocity. (3 level) Critical Strike Chance for 3 seconds after critically striking or activating a basic ability. Every third critical strike in a row will deal additional physical damage equivalent to . The bonus damage is not amplified by Critical Strike Damage. }} With a sudden burst of speed, Beady dashes towards the target enemy, dealing physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 575 }} Tempest Strike deals additional physical damage and also slows the target and nearby enemies for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity }} }} Beady readies his trusty cape to hide his body, avoiding damage from basic attacks for the next seconds. Avoiding at least 1 attack builds 1 Ferocity. |cooldown = }} Red Cape Dance's duration increases to 2 seconds, which overlaps and stacks with the initial duration. Additionally, Beady will avoid the effect of the first ability or spell that causes an enemy to blink, dash or jump towards him or within 175 range, placing the enemy directly behind him and stunning it. |leveling = |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity }} }} Beady is trained to run sideways while supported by his spear, gaining additional movement speed when there is terrain within 225 range. |description2 = When Beady is near terrain, he can jump in a half-circle away from said terrain toward the cursor, dealing physical damage to every enemy on his way. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |range = 800 }} Bold Jump can now go in any direction without needing terrain nearby and the passive bonus movement Speed is tripled for 3 seconds if Beady lands near terrain. |cost = 5 |costtype = Ferocity }} }} For the next 7 seconds, dealing damage with abilities or avoiding damage with Red Cape Dance will build 2 Ferocity and basic attacks will build 1 Ferocity. Every time Beady uses an Empowered ability he will gain 40% bonus attack speed until Minotaur Slayer ends, capping at 120%. |cooldown = |range = }} Lore Follows Notes First, I'm not that good with champion stats or ability range. I would be thankful for suggestions. Second, please inform me if you find big mistakes in my wording. English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. So, yeah. Matador-style Yordle on crack, why not? The League could use more european influences and especially a spanish-flavored champ would be a nice addition. Other than that, I tried to do an assassin who profits from mindgames and terrain. He would be a great jungler, too, since his Bold Jump makes him a fast and mischievous counter-jungler and his Red Cape Dance is good for sustain in the jungle. On the other hand, he's weak to CC compared to other fighters and his kit is about getting close and personal, "flirting with death" is his theme, after all. He could do epic towerdives, but also fail them hard. Other Custom Chumps Please refer to my profile for more concepts and funcepts. They may be awesome. Or not. See for yourself! Changelog *'August 15th, 2013:' Changed primary role from fighter to assassin. *'August 15th, 2013:' Released with no lore. Category:Custom champions